The Devil's Pendulum
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: This is a story I wrote based off the CreepyPasta of Hypno abducting children pokedex entry.


The Devil's Pendulum

Derek Samson is my name and Detective is my game. I live in Celadon in the Kanto region with my family. You may be wondering what it is like to be a detective and I can honestly say it can be quite invigorating. But the thing about my job is I am what some people refer to as a Pokémon Detective which is similar to a regular detective but I take cases that involve people using Pokémon for bad deeds.

I usually am working on cases involving Team Rocket but sometimes deal with petty thugs who thought they could get some cash out of an ATM by using Thundershock. But earlier in the day my chief said he had an important assignment for me. I was most certainly intrigue and wanted to know what he had for me.

By the time early afternoon rolled by I walked the short distance from my office to his. After knocking on the door, I slowly opened to see the chief sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Derek. Come in, I have been waiting for you." Chief said as soon as he saw me.

"Yes, you said you had an important assignment for me?" I said sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Indeed I did. As you may or may not have heard there is an incident involving missing children." He said folding his hands together.

"Kidnapping? Sir, if I may say…you should have the other team take care of this since they deal with people crimes." I said.

"Well that's the thing…out of all the evidence I have seen there is no evidence showing that a person did this." Chief said.

"Are you saying a Pokémon under its own free will did this?" I said confused.

"I don't know what I'm saying. But I do need you on this case. Find out what is going on, find who or what is responsible, and find those kids." Chief said.

"Well, you can count on me Sir." I said as I stood up.

"Good glad to hear it. I have all ready set up interviews with the parents. Get whatever information you can out of them and see if you can find anything at the scene that may help us solve this." Chief said.

I nodded in acknowledgment and headed out to my car. On my way out I stopped by my office and scribbled down the addresses of the families. As I got into my car and drove off, I thought about it. First off, kidnappings and abductions are very rare in this part of the world not just because people don't do that, but people have Pokémon to protect them even from human threats.

But the thought of a wild Pokémon having a lot of free will and maybe some intelligence to boot causing a rather bone chilling event, caused a chill to run through me. As I got to the first house, there was a police car waiting for me. I pulled up in front of the house and parked. As I was exiting my car the officer approached me.

"Detective Samson?" the officer asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Here is the case log; the chief wanted you to look it over before speaking to the parents of the victims." She said handing me a folder.

"Oh, thank you." I said.

I opened the folder and began to read the case file. All the victims seemed to have been between the ages of 7 and 11. They all lived all across the Kanto region and from various working class families. Very little evidence was found so far regarding the abductions. The first family I was going to talk to according to the case file was John and Ellen Mackerson. As I walked towards the front door I noticed two officers posted there.

They both nodded to me simultaneously as I passed through the door. Walking through the house I took notice of anything that may look out of place or unusual. But as I scanned, nothing caught my eye. I approached the kitchen were an uncontrollable sobbing was coming from. At a center table in the kitchen, a young couple around early thirties sat together. They were embraced in each other's arms with tears streaming down their cheeks. The man notices me and wipes the tears from his face.

"You must be Detective Samson." He said.

"Yes, I'm sure you know I am here to investigate the abductions involving your child." I said pulling out my notepad out of my jacket pocket.

"Yes, we are glad you're here. Ever since James was taken from us, my wife and I have been a total wreck." He said.

"Don't worry Mr. Mackerson; I will do my best to find your son. Can you tell me anything unusual about the preceding days before your son was kidnapped?" I said getting ready to write.

"Well nothing out of the ordinary, he went to school and came home every day at the same time, did his school work, watch TV for the night then going to bed." Mr. Mackerson said.

"Can you tell me anything about the night this happened?" I asked.

Mrs. Mackerson arose from her husband's shoulder and blew her nose in her tissue she had in her hand.

"I awoke in the middle of the night with a bad feeling and I shook John and ask him to take a look around." She said.

"I grabbed my flashlight I keep in my nightstand and I walked around the house. All seemed rather normal, meaning quiet. Nothing was out of place until I reached James' room. As I peered towards his bed I noticed he was in it and I flipped out. I ran around the house looking for him and after a few minutes I called the police." Mr. Mackerson said.

The stress and strain in his face was completely visible. I could tell how upset he was that he was unable to find his son that night.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Mackerson that is all I want to ask you. All I need to do is to examine the scene and I will be done here." I said as I got up from my chair.

After speaking to one of the guards by the front door, they escorted me the Mackerson's son's room. As I looked around the room nothing was really out of place. All of the toys were put away as I saw nothing at all cluttering the floor. Every item in the room seemed to belong there and each item didn't seem as if it ever shifted since they were placed there. The only thing that struck me as odd was the bed.

The one thing I noticed was that the top sheets were folded over like when a person awakes at night to get a drink or use the bathroom. There was no sign of any kind that there was another being in this room that night. In hopes of finding any trace evidence that could give me a clue, I scoured the room. I made sure I didn't miss a single inch of the room since I didn't have any other evidence from the scene.

My search ended up with nothing…until I got to the bed. On the end corner of bed there were some stray strands of what looked like white hair follicles. After speaking to the Mackerson's and noticing neither of them having white hair, I knew this had to be from the abductor.

I placed the hairs in a clear evidence bag after nicely asking the guard for one. I submitted it back to him as evidence for the case. I decided to end my investigation here and go to at least one other crime scene before I ended for the day. As I walked out of the home, I passed by the Mackersons one last time.

"Okay, I am done with my investigating here so I am taking my leave. I thank you for your co operation and have a nice day." I said then smiling.

"We'll try." Mr. Mackerson said still embracing his wife.

I exited the home and made my way to my car. As I put my keys into the door lock, I noticed two individuals walk up the street towards me. It struck as odd as they were walking in a rather unusual way. It was almost like they didn't know how to properly step down their foot before raising it again. The two of them seem to be a pair of young business men as they were wearing suits.

They stood in front on me on the other side of my car. They both looked up at the house, then at each other, then finally at me.

"I notice the police sirens and lights over here, did something happen?" one of the men said.

"Well yes, a child from this house has been abducted, but that is as much as I can say." I said to the man.

"You sure they were abducted? Maybe they went out for a walk or something." The second man said.

"Well as I said I can't say anymore." I said.

"Or maybe they went to the toy store." The first man said.

"I can't say anymore." I repeated.

"Or maybe…" The second man said right before I cut him off.

"Listen, I said I can't talk about it. You two should go home or work or where ever you were going. Leave the police work to us." I said.

The two men look at me and each other. Without another word they walked back from where they came from. I couldn't shake the feeling something was up with those two. I just shrugged my shoulders and made my way to the next scene. The case file read that the next family was the Taggerts. On my way to the Taggerts, I kept thinking about those two men who approached me.

I found it unusual that two men dressed in suits were walking down the street on a residential road in the middle of the day. The way they were walking was rather strange as well as what they had been saying to me. No person I have ever come across during the years in law enforcement has ever given a weird response to a child missing like that. A short time had gone by when I finally pulled up to the Taggerts home.

The house itself was similar to the Mackerson's right down to the officer's standing by the front door. I nodded to them as I passed through the entrance to the home. As I did before I surveyed the home as I passed through it. I was hoping to find something this time but again nothing stood out. I walked towards the familiar sound of sobbing which led me to the living room.

On the green and blue plaid striped sofa, The Taggerts sat resting. There was a slight difference in this situation then from the last. This time Mrs. Taggert was doing all the crying and Mr. Taggert sat there comforting his wife. Mr. Taggert was a fairly large muscular man, much different than the pretty much stick like Mr. Mackerson.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Taggert, I'm Detective Samson. As you know I am here to talk to you about your missing child. I'm going to ask you a few…" I said before being abruptly cut off.

"Listen here Detective; we don't want you to ask us any questions. My wife is on the verge of a total mental breakdown. All we want you to do is find our daughter." Mr. Taggert said with a gruff voice.

"Yes I know, I want to help you find her, but if I don't ask questions it will be more difficult to do so." I said.

Even though I was looking him right in the eyes, there was still a very quiet pause between us. I was afraid to say certain things that could possibly set one of them off. Luckily, Mr. Taggert broke the silence but said something I didn't think I was going to hear him say.

"Let me ask you this, how close would you say you are to solving this?" he asked.

"Well with what I found at the last home and hopeful of what I may find here…it could be a quick open and shut case." I honestly said.

"What is your opinion about this whole case?" he asked.

"Well, I hope with the evidence I collect, I can find out who did this, find your daughter as well as the other children, and bring whoever did this to justice." I told him.

"You wanna know what I think? I think someone should go out and find this bastard and string him up by his feet and beat the life out of him." He said after settling into another pause.

I really had no response to what he had just said. After a few moments he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a white envelope and slid it towards me across the glass coffee table. I looked at it and could see a stack of one hundred dollar bills inside. I glanced over at him and he gave me a nod.

"Take it Detective Samson. There is five thousand dollars in that envelope. Do us all a favor and wipe this earth clean." He said.

"Mr. Taggert I can't go out and kill someone with your money and blessing. That goes against every single protocol I follow." I said.

"No one has to know. Just pretend you found him dead after finding him because he had committed suicide." He said.

I was really shocked that this man whose missing daughter I was trying to help find want to pay me to kill the person who took his kid. He had the audacity to slide an envelope of money towards me with officers around. This guy really wanted to get this person and wipe out their existence. I really wanted to try to get evidence from this house but I was sickened at Mr. Taggert's proposition.

"I'm sorry but I cannot go out and kill someone for you Mr. Taggert. If I am right in saying that I will not get any information from you then I am done here and I will take my leave." I said then getting up.

"Think about Detective." I heard as I turned towards the front door.

I paused for a short moment but not too long to let Mr. Taggert's words sink in. All I did was shake my head and walk out of the residence. As I began the walk to my car, something had caught my eye in the dirt on the side of the house. Moving closer I could see a set of impressions going from the street and moving along to the side of the house. As I studied them I could see that they were foot prints.

I placed my foot next to one of them and noticed that was slightly smaller than my foot. Each foot print showed three toes giving me the conclusion that this was not a human doing this. Looking at the depth of the prints I deducted that the average weight was around 160 to 170 pounds.

Before seeing where the prints went, I pulled out my pocket camera and ruler. I placed the ruler by the print and snapped a photo of it for evidence. I then followed them to see where they were going. They stopped just before a window that led into the Taggart's home. Peering into the window I saw what appeared to be a child's room. Whatever took their daughter came up this way.

I decided to follow the prints back to where they came from and saw they came out a small patch of woods that lay across the street. I pulled out my notepad and recorded my findings. Even though the temptation to report Mr. Taggert's proposition, I decided to let it go since I have children of my own and knew what he must have been feeling. My watch beeped to let me know it was time to end my shift for the day.

I got into my car and drove back to the office to drop off the evidence before heading home. During my travel time I kept thinking about the whole day. About the case in general, the families, the two business men, and the evidence. It made me think about my family and how I have taken them for granted for a long time. I realized I didn't spend a lot of time with my kids and I wanted to change that.

As I pulled into my driveway I decided to forget about the case and concentrate on my family for the night. The second I walked into the house my two turbo runners, ran passed me almost knocking into me. For the first time I didn't mind that they were being a little uncontrollable and just happy they were there.

"Hey hon how was your day?" my wife's voice said from inside the kitchen.

"It was interesting to say the least." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Well I guess you're happy to be home, I'm happy about that too," she said.

We met each other by the stove where dinner was cooking and we kissed one another softly.

"Do you wanna know that one of the parents wanted to pay to find and kill the guy that took his kid?" I said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Are you serious?" my wife said.

"Yeah, he slid me an envelope of five thousand dollars. I'm telling you Grace, some people become so unstable. I mean when a detective is working on a missing child case, you can't pay him off for any reason." I said.

"Remember Derek, these people have had their child taken from them. How would you feel if someone took David or Rachel?" she said.

"Yes I agree but you need more rationale than that. Bribing a law enforcement official can get you put away for a long time." I said.

"People are willing to go to extremes." She said.

"I guess you're right. I just wanna forget this right now and focus on you and the kids." I said.

"How about you play some games with them tonight? I'm sure they'd love that." She said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." I said.

"Of course, I'm chocked full of them." She said

Just then my youngest, Rachel jumped into the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy!" she shouted.

"How's my big girl today?" I said pulling her up onto my lap.

"Fine, how was it playing detective?" she asked.

"Well, it was fun I guess. Oh, guess what, after dinner I am going to play some games with you and your brother." I said.

"Really? That's great. Maybe you and me can be on the same team and we can make David lose." Rachel said excitedly.

"Sounds good to me, now go get your brother and go wash up for dinner okay?" I said.

"Okay daddy." She said then jumping off my lap and running out of the kitchen shouting her brother's name.

The rest of the evening went smoothly with a great dinner with my family and a game night with my kids. It really helped me relax and unwind after the day I had. I slept rather well and woke up with the sun shining in my face. I cleaned up and got ready for my day. Getting ready I knew that I had one last family to talk to.

I prepared myself for what I may encounter throughout my day and hoping it will go fast so I can finish this case. I ate my wife's perfectly prepared breakfast then headed out to the last house. This family known as the Rooke's, were the last to have their child abducted so I was hoping I would find something good to take as evidence. I pulled up to the house and made my way to the front door.

The Rooke's home was a lot like the Mackerson and Taggert homes. But the second I entered the Rooke household, it felt very different from the other two. This time I didn't hear one hint of sobbing. The house was rather quiet, it was almost like no one was even in the house. I made my way to the kitchen where the Rooke's sat at the table. The moment I saw them, I was instantly unnerved.

The two parents sat sitting perfectly straight in their chairs and had very calm demeanor. They looked more like they were waiting for a bus than just having their child abducted.

"Um…hello Mr. and Mrs. Rooke, I am Detective Samson. I am here to ask you a few questions about your son." I said to them.

"You mean our son Jimmy? Oh he'll be back soon." Mrs. Rooke said.

Mrs. Rooke's words baffled me. I was not under the impression that it seems she doesn't even know that her son was taken.

"Um, Mrs. Rooke I'm sorry to say this but your son has been taken by someone." I said.

"Oh no, Jimmy just went for a walk, he will be shortly." Mr. Rooke said.

I was completely bewildered by this pair. I found it strange that the business man from yesterday said the exact same thing. I wasn't sure how this was going to progress but I really wanted to get some information from them.

"I'm not sure if this is a defense mechanism for the two of you, but the reality is your son was taken from your home and is now missing along with two other children. The thing I don't understand is how you are acting. The first set of parents I met with, they were both balling their eyes out and the second pair the father wanted to pay me to kill the person responsible for this. And now you two just sit here very calm and it just doesn't make any sense." I said to them.

"Jimmy will be home soon." Mr. Rook repeated.

I had a feeling I was not getting anything more out of them so I decided to move on with the evidence collecting. Since The Rooke's behavior made my stomach turn a little, I just got up and went to the child's bedroom. This bedroom was a lot like the one I was able to see yesterday in that the room was neat and that the bed sheet was folded the same.

Though this time as the sun filtered into the room, I noticed a glint of reflecting like on the floor near the bed. I moved closer in and on the floor were several objects all shining in the sunlight. They all were similar in the fact that they were round, about the same size, and had a very strong gleam when light passed over them. I bagged each item that lay on the floor and decided to take them back for stronger evidence evaluation.

I really did not want to stay much longer in the house of the real oddball people. I wanted to look at all the evidence together anyway so I was going to go to my office. I began to exit the house and passed by the Rooke's who didn't seem to have moved the whole time I was here. I exited through the front door and made my way to my car.

"Detective Samson." I heard behind me.

I turned around and saw one of the officers who were posted at the front door.

"Yes." I said acknowledging him.

"I just want to say that there is something really off with these people." The young officer said.

"You're telling me Officer…" I said trying to look at his badge.

"Brady…Officer Brady. I was the officer called to this house originally. The dispatcher had told me that the parents of the missing child were in complete hysterics. But by the time I got here they were just like they were just before, practically stone faced." Officer Brady said.

"Hmm, well that is useful. Thank you Officer Brady. I need to go and look over this evidence. And can you just do me a favor and look after these two just in case?" I said.

"Yeah, no problem. Oh, and good luck." He said.

I nodded and continued to walk towards my car. Just as I reach my door handle, I heard a sound over to the side of me. The Rooke's live on a dead end street and were the last house on it. A section of woods similar to the one across from the Taggert's home, sat near the house. I looked over towards where the sound I heard was coming from and I noticed a figure between the trees.

The figure was as much as I could tell a half a foot shorter than myself. I couldn't see much since the sun was shining in my eyes. While I was trying to get a better look at it, the figure took off into the woods. Going purely on instinct, I took after it. I knew this was not part of the job to chase after possible suspects but I had an inkling. I could hear rustling ahead of me as I bobbed and weaved around tree trunks.

I tripped occasionally over rocks and tree roots. After a little while I entered a small clearing where a rock face lay. Scanning to where the figure might have ran to, a small opening lay to the west of where I stood. For a split second what I believed was the figure I was chasing, ducked rather quickly into the opening. I could not get a decent look at it but either it was the sun shining brightly in the area or there was a lot of yellow on it.

With a last burst of energy I ran towards the opening. I stopped near the opening and tried to peer into it. Due to the bright sunlight outside, the darkness inside seemed much deeper. As it appeared, there was a deep cavern inside that could end up stretching for a long distance. I figured I would need a flashlight and perhaps some back up if I were to go inside. I went back from where I came and got into my car and drove to my office.

I went and collected the evidence from yesterday and brought into my office. I laid each piece out. The strands of white hair, the photo of the foot print, and the shiny objects. For the next several hours I looked over them and tried to piece it all together. My brain started to rack itself for an answer. As I stared at the photo of the three toed footprint it hit me.

What Chief had said to me before I went on this case about no human traces were found and the footprint no way belonging to a person, so it had to be a Pokémon under its own influence doing these things. A shining light bulb formed over my head as a proper solution came into it. In order to figure out what Pokémon could have done this; I could use my old Pokédex.

I opened my desk drawer where my Pokdex lie and took it out. I flipped it open and pressed the on button. The picture screen flicker as it was an old device. I hadn't really used it since I was a Trainer about a decade and a half ago. Being a Pokémon Trainer was the best and I was a real good trainer too. My party was really strong and I earned a lot of badges. I must have fought hundreds of other trainers like myself.

And I tore through them each and every single time. I had dreams to become a Pokémon Champion, but every time I would come home, my father would plead with me to not go out. He wanted me to concentrate on a good education since he wanted me to have a good future with a job and family. For a long time I brushed him off since all I wanted to do was to train and fight to become stronger.

But he finally broke down my resistance and I respected his wishes. He instructed me to get rid of all my Pokémon; which was a rather hard thing for me to do. I gave away all my Pokémon except for one. My first ever caught Pokémon and the fight we had in order to catch it was incredibly tense. The amount of training we did together created a strong bond between us and never would I disown it.

My Pokédex lit up and list all the Pokémon recorded in it. Being the great trainer I was, I had every known Pokémon in the Kanto region. I slowly began to flip through the entries of each Pokémon, remembering how I saw each one. Slowly but surely I reached Pokémon #97, Hypno. The very second I laid eyes on the image it all came together. The white strands of hair were from the mane around its neck.

The three toes on its feet, and the shiny objects were items it was looking for to make into a pendulum. I close the Pokédex and put it back in the drawer. I started to get up and was going to tell Chief of my findings when my cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw Grace's name on the screen. I was a little happy that she called because I wanted to let her know I solved the case since she was always happy when I did.

I flipped open the phone and answered it.

"Hey hon." I said.

Instead of hearing my wife's cheerful voice, I heard her sobbing.

"Grace, what's wrong?" I said.

"I can't find Rachel. I put her to bed an hour ago and I went to check on her and she's not there, she's missing." Grace said with sniffling in between her words.

My heart sank in my chest. Luckily for me I knew what had happened. I had no time to tell anybody since I had no idea what that Hypno was going to do to my daughter. I opened my other drawer to grab my flashlight and I paused for a second. Next to my flashlight was my Pokéball. I grabbed it and placed it on my belt thinking on the off chance I should need my old partner back.

I slid my flashlight into my pocket and ran as fast as I could to my car. I drove as fast I could go without drawing attention to myself. I parked in front of the Rooke's house and took off toward the cave I had found earlier in the day. I reached the cave entrance and switched on my flashlight the moment I took it out of my pocket.

The cave seemed like an endless void. Looking around the entrance, my flashlight shined on a crudely etched word in the rock face. "Hypo" it read. Since I did not have the time let fear set in, I rushed into the cave and moved through the cavern. My flashlight lit the way as I traveled deeper and deeper. As I moved along the tunnel I stepped on something. I shined the flashlight down and saw a toy airplane.

A very cold chill ran down my spine. I knew I was in the right place and hoped there would be no surprises. Not much farther from the toy airplane I found a teddy bear. Soon after that I found a baseball bat. The thought of meeting Hypno kept crossing my mind as I moved along. As I shined my flashlight down to see if there was anything to verify where I was, I saw an object.

I crouched down to see what it was and I nearly jumped up and screamed. A familiar looking doll rested in the dirt. A name is stitched into the doll's arm to identify its owner. "Rachel" the stitching read.

This was my daughter's doll. Not only did the doll look familiar, but I had stitched the doll by hand myself. A spot of dried blood sat in the fabric of the doll's left leg from when I pricked myself while I was making it.

Learning how to sew from being out on the road fighting for badges really came in handy once I started my family. I had to find Hypno before it was too late. I started to sprint down the cave and stopped when I saw an orange glow flickering off the cave wall. As I turned the corner, I found what I went in to look for. Hypno stood in front of a decent sized fire with the missing children as well as my own resting on the ground.

Rachel lay quiet by Hypno's feet, appearing almost as if she weren't alive.

"Detective Samson, how good of you to finally make here…" a low tone voice said in my head.

"What in the hell? Who are you?" I said.

"It's me, the Hypno that stands before you. I am speaking to you by using telekinesis, by connecting my mind directly to yours." Hypno said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well, your daughter told me." It said.

"That's impossible, I've been in law enforcement for a long time and I made damn sure my kids knew not to talk to strangers even if they are Pokémon." I said.

"That does not matter when I feed off of her dreams. Sometimes memories are attached to one's dreams, that is how I know about you. Did you know your child dreams about you? She dreams that you are the world's best detective and you can solve anything. That's rather sweet don't you think?" It said then letting out a creepy chuckle.

"Why did you kidnap these children?" I asked.

"That's quite simple…so I could prove to myself I could. I wanted to prove that a lowly little Hypno could outsmart the humans. Do you think that all Pokémon like being trapped and forced into fighting for humans? I rather know that I can outwit any human and become the more powerful being." It said.

"Just because a Pokémon is captured doesn't mean it's being forced to do things for its trainer. A bond of friendship is formed and certain trainers and their Pokémon become inseparable." I said trying to reason.

"Rubbish! Friendships mean nothing to Pokémon. If I can take children right out from their parents' noses, that makes me better than you. Even though my tricks did not end up stopping you from coming here." It said.

"Tricks? What are you talking about?" I said.

"The business men, the third child's parents." It said.

"You mean…" I said.

"Controlled them? Yes, I tried to get those business men to stop you from talking to the other parents and when that failed I controlled the parents to tell you to stop looking. And if it weren't for your perseverance, I could have had my fun with these children…" it said.

I didn't want to ask, but I was perversely compelled to do so.

"What were you planning on doing to these children?" I asked.

"Well you can stick around and find out or simply try and stop me and I'll do to you what I was planning on doing…" it said as it slowly started to come towards me.

I had to stop Hypno and not for just my sake, for Rachel and the others. I reached for my Pokéball and held it out directly in front of me.

"Stop right there Hypno. I'm not leaving without my daughter or any other of these children." I said.

"Oh? And how are you planning on doing that, calling forth your captured slave?" Hypno said.

"That's exactly what I planned…Scizor go!" I shouted as the Pokéball opened.

The inside of the ball flashed and my most faithful partner came forth.

'Scizor!" Scizor shouted.

"Do you think that insect will stop me? I'm Hypno, a psychic Pokémon. I am all too powerful for you!" Hypno said.

"Oh really, then you mustn't of heard…" I said with a snide tone.

"Heard what?" Hypno said.

"Pokémon specialists just discovered that Psychic types do have a weakness…to Bug types! Scizor X-Scissor now!" I yelled.

"Scizor!" Scizor shouted as it lunged forward slashing at Hypno. Hypno stumbled a little but regained itself.

"Your stupid bug type won't be able to stop me if its asleep…" Hypno said as it raised its hand and starting to swing its pendulum back and forth.

"Scizor, look away and smash it with Metal Claw!" I said.

Scizor nodded and rushed towards Hypno smashing its claw into Hypnos hand causing the pendulum to drop to the ground. That really wasn't what I was going for but it still stopped Hypno from using its pendulum.

"You managed to break my hand so I can no longer hypnotize you. That was cleaver." Hypno said as it rest its broken hand in the other.

"Oh and one more thing Hypno…Psychic is also weak to Dark types. Scizor use Night Slash!" I said.

Scizor slashed at Hypno causing it to fall back and smash into the cave wall. Just then a part of the ceiling came loose and fell trapping Hypno under it. More of the ceiling began to break apart. I knew I had to get these kids out and fast.

"Scizor grab those two over there and follow me!" I shouted.

Scizor nodded and grabbed the two children. I scooped up Rachel and the last kid and ran like hell out of the cave. I could feel the cave collapsing behind us. We reached the entrance right as the rest of the cave collapsed in on itself. Scizor and I stood there as the dust settled.

"Good job Scizor, return." I said as Scizor retreated into its ball.

I shook the children awake and assured them that they were safe. I didn't tell them what happened not wanting to scare them.

I took each of them home and told each set of parents what happened and they assured me that their child would not be told the truth out of fear of scaring them for the rest of their lives. As for Rachel and I driving back to our home, we sat rather quiet.

I didn't want to say anything that might upset her so I tried to stay silent. After a few minutes, Rachel broke the silence.

"Daddy, I just want to let you know, I want to be just like you when I grow up." She said.

"You wanna be a detective huh?" I said.

"No, I wanna be a Pokémon trainer." She said then resting her head into my lap then falling asleep.

"Well, that's just fine with me…" I said as I put my arm around her causing her to nuzzle with it.

The End

Author's Notes:

This is a story off the CreepyPasta that says Hypno's can lure children away.

The fact that I referred to the weaknesses as "just discovered" is because in Gen I of Pokémon, Psychic Pokémon had no weakness other than other Psychic Pokémon.

22


End file.
